Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${-4p+(-2)+2p+3}$
Answer: Combine the ${p}$ terms: − 4 p + ( − 2 ) + 2 p + 3 = = ( − 4 + 2 ) p − 2 + 3 − 2 p − 2 + 3 { \begin{eqnarray} -4{p} +(- 2) + 2{p} + 3 &=& (-4 + 2){p} - 2 + 3 \\ &=& -2{p} - 2 + 3 \end{eqnarray}} Combine the numeric terms: $ { -2{p} - {2} + {3} = -2{p} + {1}} $ The simplified expression is $-2p+1$.